Robin Stevens and Sherry Seymour
Real Names: Robin Elizabeth Stevens and Sherry Lynn Seymour Aliases: Penny and Tracy Donald Wanted For: Theft, Fraud, Forgery Missing Since: 1989 Case Details: In February of 1989, Korean immigrant Yong-Sun Kim placed an ad for a roommate in her home in Tampa, Florida. She had recently gone through a painful divorce and was hoping to find companionship to get her through this difficult time. Four days after the ad appeared in the newspaper, she received a response from a mother and daughter calling themselves Penny and Tracy Donald. They claimed to work at a local gift shop. Yong-Sun was immediately impressed by the womens' friendly and easy-going demeanor. The next day, the Donalds moved into the home. They appeared to be the perfect roommates, offering Yong-Sun comfort as she dealt with her divorce. She felt that Penny was like a mother to her, and Tracy like a daughter. A month after moving in, the Donalds persuaded Yong-Sun to visit friends in the Midwest. They convinced her that the trip would make her feel better. They even paid for her plane ticket. She never saw the Donalds again. During her trip, she called the Donalds almost every day and talked to them. On the nineteenth day, however, she called and received no answer. Concerned, she contacted the Donalds' employer and was surprised to learn that the women had not been to work in over two weeks. She was horrified to hear rumors of Satanic rituals being performed in her home. She immediately called the airport and arranged to come home. Yong-Sun feared that the Donalds had become victims of foul play. When she returned, she had a police escort come with her into her home. Upon entering, she noticed that some things appeared to be out of place. The Donalds were nowhere to be found and she feared for their lives. She then discovered that her bedroom had been completely ransacked. All of her expensive jewelry was missing. When the officer checked the other rooms, he found blood on the wall. Authorities suspected that it had come from an animal. On another wall, the numbers "6 6 6" were written in lipstick. Authorities soon determined that the Donalds had staged the scene to make it look like they had been victims of a Satanic cult. In actuality, they had conned Yong-Sun of $50,000 in jewelry and other valuables. Police investigations revealed that the two women were not mother and daughter, but were actually Robin Stevens and Sherry Seymour, a con-artist team responsible for several other crimes. They had bilked victims of up to $100,000. Extra Notes: This case was featured as a part of the November 13, 1991 episode. The case is not to be confused with another con-woman team, Rose Turford and Carolyn Stevens. Some sources spell Sherry's last name as "Sizemore" or "Seymore". Results: Captured. When the story first aired, Unsolved Mysteries received a surprise call from an Oklahoma woman named Sheri Lowe. She recognized "Robin Stevens" as her missing sister-in-law Robin Elizabeth Lowe. Robin had vanished in 1987 after telling Sheri that she was going on a cross-country trip with a truck driver. She was never heard from again and her family suspected foul play. During the progress report, Sheri made a personal appeal to Robin to turn herself in. On December 14, three days after the progress report was aired, Lowe and Seymour were arrested by FBI agents outside of Austin, Texas. At the time of their arrests, the two were making arrangements to purchase a house in the area. They were returned to Florida to face grand theft and forgery charges. They each received five years in prison. Lowe was released in 2001; Seymour was released in 2006. Links: * Pair relies on confidence in elaborate con * Suspects have national notoriety * FBI arrests pair suspected in area scams * Robin Lowe Inmate Information * Sherry Seymour Inmate Information ---- Category:Florida Category:1989 Category:Fraud Category:Theft Category:Cult-Related Cases Category:Captured